


Heat Goes to Cold

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-30
Updated: 2005-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Yet still the dark heat persisted.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Heat Goes to Cold

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Snow" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). This is the angsty one--there'll be a silly one to follow.

Not even the cold of the mountains could quell the heat in him--heat from his unexpected, and unwelcome, attraction to Isildur's Heir. It burned through him with every look, every glance, until he thought it could melt the snow under his feet.

He'd not wanted this...not that Aragorn was unattractive, far from it, but he was a threat to Gondor's peace and Gondor's future--and for that, Denethor would never forgive his son.

Yet still the dark heat persisted. Until the Ring snared him on Caradhras.

Then, the anger--and disappointment--in Aragorn's eyes chilled him to the bone.


End file.
